Lips locked
by larrytheturtle
Summary: Bella is a vampire. Set in NM. Bella changes her appearance and is about to throw herself off a cliff when she is stopped by her lost love. But Edward doesn't know who she is. In form of revenge, she doesn't say who she really is but can she keep her lips locked for long enough? First fanfic so don't hate me. REVIEW PLEASE! :) ExB
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how this is going to turn out so Ill write a small first chapter thingy and you can review to tell me if I should carry on. Please tell me what you think!**

I peered over the cliff edge and saw the angry black water and its jagged teeth waiting for its dinner, me, to drop into its hungry current.

I wasn't sure if this was going to kill me but if I looked like a human, I could die like one, maybe? Of course I knew that Carlisle has tried this when he rebelled against what he was but this was different.

I used my vampire power to change my appearance ; I changed my hair into the bronzish colour Edward has and his emerald human eyes. I don't know why, but I wanted a part of him with me if I did die. I changed my skin into a creamy colour like a humans so no vampire would recognise me if any of them passed. It was unlikely though: there were no vampires left in Forks except me, the unwanted, unloved one. Besides, my scent would probably give me away.

I rocked on my heels, ready to jump and finish my life when a white hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist.

It was a vampire.

I looked up and gasped in surprise. It was Edward

But he didn't know it was me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to add before a disclaimer. I promise to do it from now on but don't sue me if I do forget.**

 **And anything that sounds like a fanfic you've read, just remember that I don't mean to copy you and I didn't purposely take that.**

 **Oh and one last thing, last chapter I wrote was in Bella's POV but I forgot to add that sorry.**

 **I decided to carry on with my story so here goes….**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own twilight (aw but I wish I did). Stephanie Meyer owns it obviously and I am, unfortunately, not her.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _I rocked on my heels, ready to jump and finish my life when a white hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist._

 _It was a vampire._

 _I looked up and gasped in surprise. It was Edward_

 _But he didn't know it was me._

 _ **Now:**_

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

"What are you doing?!" I hissed through my teeth.

"I'm not just going to let you die in front of my eyes!" he said it almost like he wanted to take my place and die but of course he couldn't.

"Can't you leave suicidal people alone!" I huffed as he gently pulled me away from the edge, thinking I'm human. As if I have spoken aloud he froze and his nose twitched so fast only a vampire would be able to see.

"Why don't you come with me back to my house? My dad's a doctor and you could have a chat about why you wanted to die?" he said, ignoring my scent and passing me as a human.

I considered this. I wanted to see all the Cullen – including Rosalie – but they didn't know who I was and I would feel the pain in my chest growing again. Wouldn't it be strange to see a visitor in your house clutching their chest and wailing in pain the moment they see you?

I really wanted to see my family: Alice, the pixie sister I always wanted; Carlisle and Esme, my second parents; Emmett, my bear of a brother I've never had; Jasper, who I could always come for comfort (not just with his power); Rosalie, even though she hated me, I saw the hidden part of her that loved me for making Edward happy and once she knew how I was turned she wouldn't hate me as much.

"Okay, I'll come with you," I said slowly.

"Follow me then," he said, leading me through a rout I knew like the back of my hand.

I decided to play with Edwards head so I walked faster than any normal human, earning a confused look from him.

"So my names Edward Cullen and er who are you…?"

Oh shit, what do I say? I didn't want to say my real name, Bella Swan, as the Cullens would instantly recognise me.

"Erm my names Izzy Swine." Oops that was pretty close.

"Why was you going to jump off that cliff then?" he asked, not noticing the similarities between my name and Bella Swan.

"Um I think it will be better if I explained it to you with your family. You know, so I don't have to repeat myself and I would love to see your reactions altogether. I like dramatic effects." Hmm I would also have to explain that I am a vampire. What hilarious way could I think of? Let's surprise them.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Cullen mansion due to my inhumanly fast walking. I looked at the house and had a idea: the Cullens expected all humans to be shocked at their beautiful mansion but as I was pretending to be an inhuman creature, I pretended to shrug it off like I saw them everyday. Edward, not even realising it, had his mouth wide open as he led me in.

"Nice house," I commented in a bored voice even though inside I was reeling at the chance of seeing the Cullen manor once again.

"Er, come and meet my family"

"Hi!" I said cheerfuly to everyone.

Looking around I saw the whole family who I've missed so much but of course they didn't know me.

"Hello," chorused the whole family.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper," Edward said, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Izzy. Izzy Swine."

"Nice to meet you to," said Carlisle.

"Um Carlisle, when I found her, she was proceeding to throw herself of a cliff!" Shocked gasps rang out around the room, the loudest coming from Esme. I knew why though: when Esme was human, she lost her baby and jumped off a cliff where Carlisle found her and changed her before she could die.

"Why?!" asked Esme, horrified.

"Hmm, how should I tell you this…?" I spoke to myself, amusing Emmett.

"What is she? She's got the scent of a vampire, the looks of a beautiful human and an interesting brain!" whispered Rosalie to Edward but the rest of the family heard, so low only a vampire would be able to hear. Of course I had heard as well.

"Good question Rosalie!" I said.

Everyone in the room froze and faced me with pure shock in their eyes.

"Erm…" she replied, dumbfounded.

"I'm a vampire!" I said cheerfully. They needed to understand that much.

"Oh well that explains a lot but what about your eyes?" Here's where I work my magic.

"I'm not really a vampire but you've just admitted you guys are!" I exclaimed.

Again they all froze. "Uh...er we're not…"

"Don't stress yourselves, I'm a fairy!" I said holding back my laughter.

Their expressions were enough to do it; as they were recovering, I was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"A…fairy?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm-hahaha-only kidding-hahha-your faces." I said once we all had recovered. "Sorry, I'm really a vampire."

"For real this time?" asked Alice.

"Yes, for real this time!"

"This girl is amazing!" boomed Emmett.

If only they knew who I was.

 **How was that? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Love you all, Rahima xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY SO CHAPTER 3…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, SHAMEFULLY, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Don't stress yourselves, I'm a fairy!" I said, holding back my laughter._

 _Their expressions were enough to do it; as they were recovering, I was rolling around on the floor laughing._

" _A…fairy?" asked Carlisle._

" _I'm-hahaha-only kidding-hahha-your faces." I gasped once we all recovered. "Sorry, I'm really a vampire."_

" _For real this time?" asked Alice._

" _Yes, for real this time!"_

" _This girl is amazing!" boomed Emmett._

 _If only they knew who I really am._

 _ **Now:**_

 _ **EDWARD'S POV**_

"Come on, let's all sit in the living room," said Esme, whilst leading a confident Izzy to there and mentally scolding me.

 _Edward, you know how important it is to give your guests a seat. Even if she is a vampire, it doesn't mean she won't want to sit down._

I sent her an apologetic look and quietly followed them, along with the rest of the family.

"So Izzy, what's your story?" asked Carlisle, then adding, "You don't have to tell if you don't want to

"No, I want to." She took a deep breath and then began.

"It started when I was a human. I fell deep in love with someone who I thought loved me. I thought we would have forever together but I was wrong. One day, he told me he didn't want me and didn't love me anymore and then moved away pretending it was because a member of his family got a new job. However, really, he wanted to move away from me.

"I grew depressed and my life was full of nothing so my father told me if I didn't get help, he'd send me away. I went out with my friends but then I wanted to look for a different store but got lost. I was gang-raped-"I heard Rosalie gasp and instantly come to Izzy's side "-in an alley where I was left to die but a vampire found me. She felt sorry for me as this had happened to her so she changed me.

"She left me after I was changed so I decided to kill myself and that's when er Edward found me."

Her sad story was so much like my own. I wonder what Bella must have felt if she was still here?

It had been said that Bella just one day disappeared. I cleared my mind before I started to feel the pain of losing her. I didn't want to have a breakdown now.

"Oh, oh my, that is a very sad story," said Carlisle. The whole family was feeling sad after that story and I heard lots of different thoughts:

 _So much like my own story, I had jumped off a cliff to die when I had lost my baby -_ Esme

 _She got gang-raped just like me. Oh how I wish I could just rip the throats out of whoever did this, whoever made her into this creature she wasn't meant to be -_ Rosalie

 _Poor poor Izzy –_ Alice

 _ARGH! SADNESS OVERLOAD! GOING TO EXPLODE! –_ Jasper

I chuckled at the last one.

"Um guys? We're kinda killing Jasper here!"

"Sorry!" everyone chorused.

 **1 hour later - after everyone had finished saying their stories.**

"So Izzy! Why don't you stay at our house for a bit? I'm sure your pretty lonely!" Alice asked, bouncing up and down

"Um… I guess that's a good idea, but only for a while okay?"

"YAY! YAY! YAY! LETS GO SHOPPING!"

"Alice-" I started but they had already ran away.

 **Now I'm gonna end it here. Yes I know it's really short but I want the next chapter to be when their back from shopping or this paragraph in bellas pov. Please review and tell me what you think also, you can give your opinion for what the next chapter should be. Thanks so much!**

 **Rahima xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my friends!**

 **I understand that I haven't been getting many reviews because I've been posting late at night so now, I will try and post earlier. However, the reason I have been posting late, is because I am mainly busy during the day or I'm out.**

 **Thank you to all the people whose read so far and a special thanks to KICKASS-PRINCESS and waiting4myedward for reviewing!**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you want to read chapter 4 so here it is but its really just a filler to say when they come back from shopping. And if I would give this chapter a name, it would be…HYPER PIXIE ON DRUGS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to the one and only… Stephenie Meyer!**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _So Izzy! Why don't you stay at our house for a bit? I'm sure your pretty lonely!" Alice asked, bouncing up and down_

" _Um… I guess that's a good idea, but only for a while okay?"_

" _YAY! YAY! YAY! LETS GO SHOPPING!"_

" _Alice-" I started but they had already ran away._

 _ **Now:**_

 _ **IZZY/BELLA'S POV**_

"Okay Alice, I know I'm a vampire, but I think I'm going to die of exhaustion!" I gasped as we entered the house.

"Hey girls, did you have fun?" asked Esme as we set down the fifty shopping bags we had in our arms. Jasper came in from unloading the car with another twenty on each arm.

" YES! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! WE BOUGHT DESIGHNER DRESSES, **(A/N: Sorry if these are wrong but I don't really know loads of fashion things and all that)** GUCCIS NEW SPRING COLLECTION, THE NEWEST PRADA CLUTCH..." she trailed on whilst me and Esme looked at her like she was crazy.

I don't really like shopping, but being with Alice again was so much fun, I didn't care what we did together.

Emmett came into the room, looking at all of us giggling and said in his booming voice, "Ha, you actually enjoyed shopping with the evil pixie!"

"Yes!"

"You must of, otherwise she wouldn't be like a hyper pixie on drugs!" exclaimed Jasper.

"She always is a hyper pixie on drugs!" argued Emmett.

"I am NOT a hyper pixie on drugs!"

We all exploded into giggles and Alice huffed upstairs.

 **Okay, now im going to eat a burger so goodbye for now!**

 **Rahima** **xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY I KNOW EVERYBODY HATES AUTHOR NOTES BUT ATM MY LAPTOPS BROKEN (I DROPPED IT AND THE SCREEN CAME OFF!) SO IM USING MY SISTERS TO WRITE THIS QUICKLY.

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS MY LAPTOPS BACK FROM THE REPAIRS SO SOORRYY!

RAHIMA XXX


End file.
